


Bongo Drums

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pet Names, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made their way closer to the show and as the music got louder, Ian wrapped an arm around his husbands waist, pulling him closer to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple.</p><p>”It’s okay, baby. Don’t be scared”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bongo Drums

”I’m gonna head out to watch the show, you coming, Mick?” Ian asked his husband, looking back at the couch where he was laying.

 

Mickey just shook his head.

 

”Nah, I’m fine, man”

 

A side of Ian’s mouth went up in a smirk.

 

”You’re not still scared of this shit after all this time, right?” Ian teased and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”I’m not a fucking pussy. It’s just kinda creepy, s’all”

 

Ian tried to keep from laughing as he walked over to his husband and straddled his torso.

 

”So? I’ll be with you the whole time” Mickey raised an eyebrow. ”I’ll protect you”

 

”I’m not fucking scared” Mickey blatantly lied. Ian knew it was a lie, too.

 

You see, every single year in the early fall, there was a medieval festival going around town and a couple of nights in a row at midnight, they would have a super awesome fire show that Ian always wanted to go to.

 

Mickey hated how jumpy it made him.

 

It wasn’t the fire as much as the fucking music.

 

Heavy bongo drums and horns when it was so dark outside you couldn’t see anything?

 

No thank you.

 

It was practically the scene of a horror movie.

 

Of course, Mickey had never said any of this out loud, but Ian knew.

 

And sometimes he teased the hell out of him for it, but most of the time he just tried to make him feel better.

 

”Come on, Mick. Please, you know I love this, it only comes around once a year. Go with me”

 

”No” Mickey stated, but they had been together long enough that Ian could tell that his husband was starting to crack on him.

 

”Please, Mick” He whispered, bending down to press a kiss to his jawline. ”I’ll hold your hand, there’s nothing to be afraid of, baby”

 

”Fuck, fine” Mickey finally agreed and Ian grinned, climbing off of Mickey and standing up.

 

They both knew it was the pet name that had finally made Mickey crack.

 

He had pretended to hate them for the longest time, and while he still didn’t admit that he kind of loved them, Ian knew that too.

 

They both pulled on their jackets and boots and exited the apartment, Ian carefully locking the door behind them.

 

Ian felt Mickey tense beside him just as they made their way onto the street and they could hear the music.

 

Ian loved it, it felt kind of cozy, but he could definitely understand why somebody would just find it creepy.

 

There were a bunch of instruments, the bongo drums being the loudest.

 

Ian loved the horns, they reminded him of a native american tribe, actually, the whole piece did.

 

They made their way closer to the show and as the music got louder, Ian wrapped an arm around his husbands waist, pulling him closer to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

”It’s okay, baby. Don’t be scared”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, ready to yell at Ian for treating him like a fucking five year old, but then he just closed it again.

 

He couldn’t afford to ignore the way his heart was beating as they got closer and closer.

 

”Damn it, Ian. Why the fuck do you force me into this shit?” He grumbled as a loud man yelled through the music. ”It’s creepy”

 

”I know you think so, baby” Ian said, tightening his grip on Mickey’s waist as they finally arrived at the street where the fire show was held.

 

They stood in the back, watching.

 

Mickey was starting to relax the slightest, he had to admit that it was a little bit less horrifying when you could see where the sounds were coming from, but his heart was still beating a little bit faster than usual, and not in a good way.

 

”You okay?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

Ian kept his right arm wrapped around his waist, but put the other one there as well, pulling them into a side hug as they kept their eyes on the show.

 

”I love you, baby” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear easily and Mickey turned his head to look into the green eyes.

 

”I love you, too. So fucking much”

 

Ian leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

 

They watched the show for a few more minutes before finally heading home, Mickey a little bit more relaxed than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally what is happening in my town right now and every damn year I can't decide if I love it or hate it because it sounds so creepy but at the same time it's kind of awesome and I just ugh


End file.
